The invention is related to the field of optical modulation, and in particular to an optical modulator structure having novel heterostructures that exhibit more efficient mode confinement using new material designs.
Optical signal modulation is a cornerstone of communication, allowing the transfer of information by electrically encoding data onto an optical carrier. Modulation with ultra-broadband capability enables the generation of arbitrary waveforms using the electro-optic effect. By separating an incoming pulsed optical source into a frequency comb through the use of arrayed waveguide gratings, and employing both phase and amplitude modulation using Mach Zehnder Interferometers, an arbitrary waveform is constructed following frequency channel recombination.
The invention provides heterostructures that aid in the development of more efficient optical modulator structures using better material designs and integrating modulator structures with other optical components, such as arrayed waveguide gratings and electrical components.